


闇慾

by LoveopXX



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveopXX/pseuds/LoveopXX
Summary: 為開車而寫的，風塵女子和阿亞的文
Relationships: Ayanami (07-Ghost)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	闇慾

闇慾1  
今夜也有淫靡的女人爬上男人的身體，著了魔的女人陷入痴狂，騎在男人的身上，貪求著快感。  
「啊～～啊～嗯啊啊～～好爽！啊啊～～要去了～～～」嬌媚的淫叫不斷拔高，終於攀上了顛峰。  
粗重的喘息，汗水淋漓的肉體，幽暗的房間，都訴說著方才的激情戲。  
未完整合上的窗簾縫隙間，有一道明亮的月光照進來，正好能藉此看清床上的男女。  
女人妖媚豐盈的玉體直癱在健壯均瘦的男人身上。被弄濕的黑滑絲的床單旁的地毯上散落著女人的華麗的禮服、高根鞋和軍靴，角落的椅子上批放著軍服大衣、軍帽、白襯、褲子。  
下面的男人長的俊美非凡，宛如從冰中切割出來的面容，高挺的鼻子、俐落的下巴線條，微澎的銀色卷髮閃著淡藍的寒光，修長過頭的睫毛在閉著的眼睛上顫動著，淺粉的性感薄唇張著在喘息。精美健壯的肉體卻白的過分，像是萬年不曾曬到太陽般。  
而他身上的女人也是美艷非常，小小一張臉蛋滑嫩白軟，鼻子小巧而挺，眼睛圓大像貓那樣，深邃森林的綠眸含情帶魅，濃黑如夜的大卷髮被汗水浸濕到雜亂不堪，但反令女人有種慵懶的性感。猶如一隻翠眸的黑貓般平趴在男人身上，回味著剛才的絕頂滋味。  
莫約過了三分鐘，女人先有了動作，她刻意優雅又緩慢地挺起美背，改成直接坐在男人的身上。然後女人緩緩的抬起她的身體，一點一點的讓男人的肉根滑出。但在最後只剩下尖頭的時候，女人又壞心眼地坐下去。男人的肉根忽兒又被蜜肉包圍，剛才解放過還處於敏感狀態下又受如此刺激，男人身體反射作用感覺一個電擊般從下體直衝腦門。  
「哈啊，哈啊，嗯～您果然勇猛無比啊～要再繼續嗎？」女人故意淫魅地研磨著兩人身體的接觸點，企圖再引導男人和她淫樂一場。  
原本平靜的男人這時忽然迅雷般的將身上的美人給一把翻下去，女人側倒在柔軟的空床位，待她回神過來男人已經逕自下床走進了浴室。美人手撐著頭望著那關上的門，露出一抹邪笑。  
幾分鐘後，男人開了門，在一片水霧中俯瞰著躺著的赤裸女人。見他淋浴過後一頭銀藍細髮滴著水珠，腰間繫著毛巾，逆光而立著如若巨匠雕塑的大理石像般。  
女人對他揚起春暖花開般的笑容，一邊以玉指在自已的玉體上滑動。在捕捉到男人的紫瞳有一瞬隨之移動了，女人笑容更燦爛了。  
「哎呀，本來還想著與您共浴的說，真可惜啊。」  
面對女人甜蜜的惋惜，男人不做任何回應，只是俐落地走向自已衣物放置的椅子，而後一件一件地穿回去。女人維持著原姿勢，視線一直鎖定在男人的一舉一動上，直到男人穿戴至雙手套上白手套，就要戴上軍帽前，她才開口。  
「您的頭髮還未乾，讓我為您擦乾先。」  
男人戴帽的手停了一下，但還是直接將軍帽戴回頭上，直接拒絕了女人的提議。  
女人眨了一下眼，並未因男人的冷漠態度而有所不滿，反而輕快的動起身來，玉足踩在軟絨地毯上來到男人背後站定。等待男人整齊地穿戴完畢，恢復成那帝國令人聞風喪膽的參謀長大人，轉過身來卻看到女人靠著牆，掛著媚笑望著他。  
冰山般的男人沒有理會女人，穿著軍靴的大長腿邁步從她面前經過，手握上門把轉開了房門，剛推開門時女人又再度開口道：  
「感謝您的蒞臨，希望您對這次的服務感到滿意，期待與您再相會。」標準的服務業官腔。  
男人紫眼ㄧ冷瞪，隨後立刻離去，關門的力量還有些過猛了。  
待走廊上的腳步聲遠去後，女人這才忍不住的捧腹大笑起來。笑了一會後，她走向那張掛放軍服的椅子去，椅墊上放著的是一疊厚鈔票，是她服務的酬勞。  
「啊啦啦，小費給了這麼多，看來軍人大爺很滿意這次的服務呢。」白纖嫩手翻了一下紙鈔，笑得像偷腥的貓般。  
隨後她也轉身進入浴室去沖澡。  
這一切到底是怎麼發生的呢？要了解的話，就必須將時間倒回去。要從三天前，巴魯斯布魯克帝國第一區，霍布魯克要塞旁的暗巷裡，開始說起。


End file.
